stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
515: Deforestator
Deforestator, A.K.A. Experiment 515, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to level entire forests. He was activated off-screen. He first appeared just before Jumba created 627, when Stitch started bragging about how easily he catches experiments (overwhelming and rehabilitating Deforestator in two minutes). He helped turn Jumba's ship into a hotel in "Shoe", and was part of the "rebellion" in "Checkers". Appearance Deforestator is a large, purple roughly wombat-like creature about three feet tall with dark purple markings on his arms, long blade-like claws on his front paws and a blade-like neck. Special Abilities Deforestator can spin into a razor-sharp tornado that can cut through most substances. His claws and neck can function like a chainsaw, allowing him to spin at high speed, and he can fly. Much like Richter, Deforestator can only speak Tantalog. ''Stitch! Deforestator made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime when Hämsterviel disguised him as a punk and was about to use him for another plan, but called it off after developing a temporary "soft side". Because of that, he didn't really do anything during the episode (except punished Hämsterviel for failing Delia again). Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 627 515 pod.png|Deforestator's experiment pod ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h40m10s200.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h40m49s083.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h41m41s457.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h41m50s618.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h42m34s156.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h43m19s801.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h43m28s601.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h44m37s084.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h44m53s896.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h45m23s221.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h46m22s345.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h47m19s894.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h47m35s522.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h47m50s966.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h48m22s322.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h47m59s083.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h48m54s608.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h49m02s886.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h49m10s671.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h50m05s656.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h50m23s269.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h50m48s323.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h51m10s596.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h51m18s121.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h51m25s096.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h51m48s876.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h52m17s063.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h52m49s986.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h53m07s456.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h53m15s731.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h53m47s032.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h54m16s285.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h54m56s782.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h56m15s884.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h56m25s512.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h56m40s847.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h57m37s511.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h57m51s903.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h58m05s786.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-03h58m45s695.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-05-04h00m06s068.jpg Shoe ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-15-19.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-18-43.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-19-03.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-19-14.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-23-07.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-25-30.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-26-01.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-26-52.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-27-25.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-56-09.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-56-58.jpg Checkers ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-19-19h45m14s695.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-50-07.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-52-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-44.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-31-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-59.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-32-54.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-05.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-13-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-63.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-65.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-68.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-72.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-77.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-80.jpg ScreenCapture 27.08.13 11-43-24.jpg ScreenCapture 27.08.13 11-43-52.jpg ScreenCapture 27.08.13 11-44-22.jpg ScreenCapture 27.08.13 11-45-42.jpg ScreenCapture 27.08.13 11-47-06.jpg ScreenCapture 27.08.13 11-47-25.jpg ScreenCapture 27.08.13 11-49-40.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-82.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-21-13h47m27s442.jpg Ploot ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-15-42.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-16-33.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-17-02.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-17-45.jpg ScreenCapture 29.05.13 22-25-01.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-18-47.jpg ScreenCapture 29.05.13 22-25-03.jpg ScreenCapture 29.05.13 22-25-41.jpg ScreenCapture 29.05.13 22-25-59.jpg ScreenCapture 29.05.13 22-26-33.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-19-57.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-22-40.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-42-15.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-14h44m54s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-11h28m07s175.png ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-24-06.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-25-52.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-26-27.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-43-08.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-28-43.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-30-44.jpg ScreenCapture 29.05.13 22-26-41.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-31-14.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-48-01.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-31-39.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-51-24.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-34-29.jpg ScreenCapture 29.05.13 22-31-08.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-34-48.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-53-01.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-53-44.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-37-00.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-55-59.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-56-30.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-58-21.jpg Remmy Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h56m29s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m08s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h37m22s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h18m41s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h18m12s47.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h05m17s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h11m16s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h45m46s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h12m59s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h05m25s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h46m21s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h50m34s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h44m47s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h53m20s133.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h44m57s84.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h22m51s182.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Hamjock Vielvonster ScreenCapture-19-11-22-23h33m18s276.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-22-23h33m35s768.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-22-23h33m52s343.jpg|Deforestator disguised as a punk in ''Stitch! anime ScreenCapture-19-11-22-23h34m12s442.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-22-23h34m39s986.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-22-23h34m59s944.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-22-23h35m28s358.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-22-23h36m07s135.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-22-23h37m17s712.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-22-23h38m02s926.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-22-23h40m33s991.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-22-23h41m17s530.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-22-23h41m53s612.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-22-23h42m13s339.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-22-23h42m33s175.jpg ''The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Deforestator.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 146 (Flashbomb) Miscellaneous Panes75.jpg Trivia *Deforestator was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of ''Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Deforestator is the first experiment to debut in an episode not named after it, and to never have an eponymous episode. He shares this trait with Zap, who happened to debut in the same episode. Though Topper and Yaarp briefly appeared in "Elastico", they still had their own respective episodes. *Even though Deforestator was activated off-screen, his pod color is white according to "Ace". *Jumba refers to him as: "Experiment 515: The Deforestator"; however, his official name is mentioned in "Ploot". *His number was also given to Splodyhead (in "Slushy") and Ploot, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *Deforestator's body appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Males